


crash and burn

by tomatohead



Series: Guns n Roses AU [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angry Sex, Choking, Fight Sex, Frustration, I really suck at tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with some plot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatohead/pseuds/tomatohead
Summary: They fight, they fuck, the end.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan/Slash
Series: Guns n Roses AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994416
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	crash and burn

Izzy woke up to a feet thrown across his chest. 

Fuck Adler and his lack of boundaries.

To be fair, his other two friends were in a similar state, deep in slumber due to different degrees of intoxication. He checks his watch, three forty five, a time far too early to be up for any sane reason, especially to be nursing a fucking hang over, but he doesn't really care about that, he needs his smoke. 

Axl's still not back.

Shoving Stevie's stinky feet back and watching the blond mess roll over without a single sign of acknowledgement, Izzy grits his teeth. It's not fun being waken up in the middle of the night and see the responsible little fucker happily asleep. He ponders momentarily whether or not he should return the favor, but decides against it. That deep-sleep fucker’s probably not even gonna stir.

But you just wait, Adler. 

Izzy unceremoniously scrambles to his feet. 

Shit. He curses to himself. his head feels like being running over by a freight train. Where’s that smoke when he desperately needs it? 

He looks around. 

Now he stands up, he can see Duff laying over that Slash kid, who by the way, is clinging to the bassist like a koala to his tree. If he’s in a less pissy mood, Izzy may even call that cute. But now he just needs his wake-up nicotine. He looks around again and finds a carton of malboro under the carpet before the beat-up sofa he was lying on a moment ago. Ha! He snatches it and headed towards the balcony in his room to have some peace, well its more like his and duff's, but the tall blond spends more time in slash’s room anyways, fine by him. In fact he quite appreciates it, especially now he gets to lean against the rails and watch the night sky all by himself. He lits one and enjoys the first hit of nicotine rushes through his nostrils. 

This feels nice. 

He almost forgets what happened a few hours before. Just another fight with Axl, nothing special about that. They fight a lot these days, thought he’d get used to that. But whenever the cutting words and fiery glint throw at his way, it still hurts. And he started drinking, hard. Just to forget the way the redhead looked when he got all dressed up for some stupid girlfriend hes been fucking. No, he corrects himself in his head. That girl Erin seems nice. And you shouldn’t think of her that way just because Axl loves her more than you. Yet this frustrates him even more.  
Why can’t his mind give him a break? 

He need a fix.

He goes back into the room and jams the second tire behind his headboard open. That’s where he keeps some of his stash. He never keeps all of his shit in one place. Never put your eggs in one basket. 

Had to learn that the hard way. 

As he reaches for his pack, all those violent memories of him getting beat up in a allay for losing some important shipment flash before his eyes. He flinches, as if the bag just turned into some hellfire, like Axl’s stepfather would call them. He grabs the bag and prepares himself with more urgency. When he slowly pushes it in, he imagines the fire travels through his veins. And from the needle in his arm, the redness ensues. Suddenly he finds himself engulfed by the flames. Yet he feels no panic. There’s no scorching heat, just tenderness surrounding him. 

Like a hug. 

Axl’s hugging him.

He feels safe and content.

Izzy just sits there on the floor, lost in his fascination, when Axl walks in.

Apparently the redhead had walked home, opened the door, kicked off his boots, walked over their sleeping band mates and came to look for Izzy. But he did not made that connection till the next day. All he knew was, all of a sudden, the warm fuzziness was gone, replaced by a raging ginger at his throat.

Izzy snaps out of his haze with a shudder when hands land around his neck. He starts to feel out of breath, his head swells and vision blurs with violent tears. He can’t die right now. He’s kicking and hitting, prying the cold hands off of his neck. But the drugs in his system is making everything ten times harder. He can’t make out Axl’s eyes when he looks up, desperately trying to make him stop this.

“You are killing me.” It’s all he can manage out.

The grip loosens. He can finally breathe. Izzy’s heaving and coughing up a storm. Left breathless on the floor. Axl stands up, towering over the brunette. 

“I’m killing you? Is that what you think?” He snickers. “Look at you, can’t even fucking throw a punch. Is that all you can do? Can’t even fucking defend yourself.” Axl kneels down, staring into his eyes.

“Is that what the fucking drugs reduced you to? ”

Izzy stares back. An array of emotions flush through him, some he doesn’t have time to decipher. Maybe it’s hurt, maybe it’s jealousy, or a mix of hate and love, at last he lands on fury. He’s still catching his breath at the moment. He pulls off his own hands rubbing against his neck, where is bond to bruise for the rest of the week, and he attacks.

He tackles the redhead to the floor by blunt force, who now looks surprised, as if he never thought Izzy would fight back. After landing one blow to the jaw, Izzy puts one knee onto him and pins him there. He wants to punch him again, but his mind’s still blurry from the fat dose he did earlier. His arms’ heavy and his body insist on relaxing. Izzy stops abruptly and shakes his head to try to gain control of his body to think of the next step. At that same moment, Axl, who has been silent the whole time, except for some heavy breaths when he takes that hit to his jaw, uses his left hand to push Izzy off of him and the right to punch him right in the gut. Shit. The brunette’s head lands on the dirty carpet with a loud thump. Now the table’s reversed, Axl doesn’t give him any time to react, and lands three consecutive blows onto him. 

“Haven’t you learned your lesson yet?”

It hurts, bad. Almost immediately, his body reacted with tears threatening to blur his vision. Izzy feels like he’s going to puke, he can’t think straight or even look up at the ginger. He will not give him that satisfaction.

Axl’s face softens for a mere second, too fast to even register, and quickly changes to something else ---- more primal, more sinister. Now he looks at Izzy with a complete different look on his face. “Well Stradlin, if you are such a terrible learner, maybe I should just go ahead and try another way of teaching.”

The redhead forces Izzy to sit up with one hand on his collar and rams him against the wall. He keeps that hand there and uses the other to grab a fist of the guitarist’s hair. He inches closer, whispers “Maybe you will finally learn this time” all the while looking satisfactorily at the dirty glares the pale man keeps giving him, then crashes their lips together. 

It’s not a kiss, more like an animal trying to mark their territory. Izzy registers. Axl kisses like he is going to eat Izzy alive, bites him harder than necessary. Izzy wants to push back and resume fighting just to prove a point, but finds his body react to Axl’s kiss with more eagerness than he’d like to admit. Well fuck this. He thinks to himself, feeling Axl’s hot breath against his earlobe. He can’t say having Axl plastered against him isn’t a wet dream come true. They’ve fooled around back in Lafayette, for sure. Back when they were the only ones that matter in each other’s life. When time were simpler. When the only natural thing for Billy to do after another episode with his stepdad was to sneak into his house and climb next to him, having the brunette hold him and wipe those tears away. It was when he scored some quality weed, the only thing to do was to share it with Billy, and make out in the dingy alleyway they made themselves home to in a smacked-out bliss. But things changed in LA. There are more people in their lives now. He’s not the only one in little Billy’s life that matters. Axl doesn’t need his protection anymore. He’s different, Axl’s different and neither of them are allowed to just go back. Izzy just never learned to accept that. The past is clinging to him more than it does Axl. It only feels like yesterday that they were drinking piss-warm beer in his childhood bedroom, talking about starting a band and moving to LA. He remembered the way sunlight bounced off Axl’s hair, dying it with golden hue. He remembered the way Axl looked at him with fascination, his eyes shining with something a young Jeff could not understand, before leaning down and giving him a tender kiss. He was love-struck. He thought Axl was too. But LA proves to be different. Don’t get him wrong, he’s met some awesome people, wrote a few songs and partied real hard, their band’s been great, gigs’ fucking rock n’ shit. But he can’t get over the fact that Axl’s gone. Things changed so fast between them and it feels like he is the only one left behind in all those memories that were once sweet, but now bitter and sour. He feels like he is a ghost trapped in the fucking twilight zone. 

As he thinks back, while having the star of said fucking memories attacking his neck after all those days like nothing had changed, he starts to feel anger bubbling in his stomach. Anger is more of an Axl thing than his, but he just can’t put the lid on anymore. 

He starts to push Axl off. Putting his heavy arms between them, struggles to get free. But the hand tangled in his hair is not budging, in fact it’s pulling harder at the strands now. Izzy seethed at the pain. 

“Get off me, you fucker. ” He pushes Axl again, who in turn bites him hard on the collarbone. 

“Look, big strong Izzy’s fighting back for once.” Axl tuts, laughing at his failing attempt to wrestle himself free. “Too bad your body’s too fucked up to do anything.” The redhead catches both of Izzy’s wrists with ease, and pins them above his head. He uses his body to further corner the brunette to the wall, one knee slides in between his thighs, spreading his legs apart. 

“You say you don’t want this”, Axl smiles, rubbing his knee against the hard to ignore bugle in his jeans, “But your body doesn’t seem to get the memo.”

He closes his eyes for a second, he almost forgets how good it felt to mess around with Axl. But he’s not really to give in just yet. Izzy opens his eyes, and looks back with a blank face. Even in the dark state of the room, Axl still looks fucking hot. Especially with his shirt half-open, lips swollen from all the kissing and biting earlier, hair sleek despite their previous tussle. Izzy licks his lips and tastes blood. 

Well, two can play that game.

He still hasn't gained full control of his arms yet, and he can’t move much with Axl physically trapped him against the wall. He eyes Axl’s flushed lips again, and without hesitation, initiates his attack. He starts with some light nibbling at the corner of Axl’s bottom lip, just the way he liked it in their teenage years. Axl gasps, as if a little taken back by the sudden tenderness. That’s when Izzy thrusts his tongue in, swiping across the roof of his mouth, kissing with all he got and rams their tongues together. He drinks in all the little noises Axl lets slip, and just when the ginger seems to be lost in it, he seals it with a harsh bite on the bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood.

Axl hisses but smirks, mischievous glint in his eyes. “Now it’s starting to get interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I try to get faster to the actual sex scene, but I just end up adding more and more plot in the middle. Now I'm a bit lost at what's gonna happen next, maybe some spanking? I can't wait to see Izzy all frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, hope you enjoy.


End file.
